The containers for mascara are generally in the shape of a tube and commonly consist of a scraping means forming a narrowed opening for the passage of the brush and accommodated in the neck of the container.
Thus the brush could be inserted into the container and it could also be wiped dry during its withdrawal from the container.
Presently conventional mascara brushes, due to their generally circular shape, prevent getting near the root of the lash since they interfere with the eyelid or even with the eye itself.
It therefore is clearly preferable to use mascara applying brushes comprising one or several sheets of bristles having in a way a shape of a tooth-brush. Thus, this type of brush will be more effective for the application of mascara onto the lashes of the eye.
However until now such brushes owing to their shape are not compatible with the present scraping systems comprising a generally circular opening which may therefore not permit the effective dry-wiping of a brush of the type or of the general shape of a tooth-brush.
Therefore the present invention has as its object to propose a container-brush combination which solves the hereabove problems.